PoRqUe Sé QuE Es ImPoSiBlE
by smokeandlights
Summary: Harry y Pansy se quieren...pero e esta vida no todo es felicidad
1. Chapter 1

**. . . PoRqUe Sé QuE Es ImPoSiBlE . . . **

Se que es imposible. Éstas son las palabras que me repito en mi mente cuando me levanto. Porque no es mentira y a veces me gustaría que lo fueran, pero no lo son y cada vez que me levanto después de haber soñado contigo la realidad me hace mas daño del que tú podrías llegar a hacerme jamás, aunque sin saberlo.

Se que es imposible porque…hay tantos porqués que no podría escribirlos ni aunque estuviera diez años.

Porque tu eres un gryffindor y yo una slytherin.

Porque pronto me tendré que convertir en algo que no quiero para complacer a mis padres.

Porque estamos en bandos distintos.

Porque tú tienes novia.

Porque yo estoy prometida en contra de mi voluntad

Porque no me correspondes.

Podría seguir así y nunca acabar pero voy a dejar de escribir porque cada palabra me duele como una aguja clavada en mi corazón.

Y ya no puedo mas, no aguanto este dolor, soy demasiado débil, siempre me lo han dicho.

Voy a hacer algo de lo que no estoy segura pero que conseguirá apagar este dolor que siento en mi corazón. Me lanzaré al vacío y mis penas se irán volando.

Debes estar extrañado pero debo decirte lo que siento antes de suicidarme para que, si por casualidad, tu llegaras a corresponderme has de saber que si es así y esto es una jugarreta del destino para que yo nunca lo sepa te estaré esperando y nos volveremos a ver en nuestra próxima vida. Pero yo se que es imposible.

Adiós Harry Potter

Te quiere y siempre te querrá

Pansy Parkinson.

Ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooO

La leyó tres veces antes de salir corriendo. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Había roto con Ginny por ella por haber dicho su nombre mientras estaba con ella. Y se había levantado con intención de decírselo cuando había visto esa lechuza en su ventana. El único sitio lo bastante alto como para suicidarse era la torre de astronomía.

Cuando llegó allí se emocionó. No, no era tarde ella estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Pansy!!!No lo hagas!!!Yo te quiero!!!-dijo con el miedo plasmado en la cara

-No me mientas, ya es muy tarde y no vas a lograr nada…

-Pero es verdad!!!Rompí con Ginny por ti, pensaba decírtelo hoy mismo pero cuando iba a buscarte ví la lechuza en mi ventana y vine corriendo!!-

-De verdad?

-pues claro que si!!!

Pansy fue a dar un paso pero la mala suerte hizo que resbalara por que había llovido. Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue asomarse por la ventana y ver como caía.

-Te quiero- le gritó a la chica

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo ella-

Un grito de angustia que estremeció a todos se escuchó en todo Hogwarts

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban tristes. Lavender y Parvati estaban en una esquina del Gran comedor leyendo una revista y susurrándose cosas al oído. Hermione fue a pasar por su lado y se fijó en que tenían en las manos "Corazón de bruja" y que en ella salía una foto de Harry. En un gran titulo ponía:

"_Suicidio en Hogwarts_

_Nuestro queridísimo héroe se quitó la vida ayer junto a una alumna de su mismo curso Pansy Parkinson. Gracias a nuestra reportera estrella hemos descubierto que ella le había dejado una carta diciéndole que se iba a suicidar. Nos han informado algunos alumnos de Hogwarts de que vieron a Harry potter salir corriendo en dirección ala torre de astronomía…"_


	2. Chapter 2 Epílogo

**Epílogo**

…**PoRqUe Se QuE Es ImPoSiBlE…**

**Estaba un chico de pelo negro e punte y los ojos verdes sentado en un banco como esperando algo.**

**-David!!-dijo un chico pelirrojo con el pelo largo por las orejas y los ojos azules. Detrás de él venía una chica con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y los ojos azules.**

**-Hasta que llegas John, ya pensaba que no vendrías- Dijo David**

**-Es que tuve que ir a buscar a mi prima al aeropuerto-dijo John –Bueno David ésta es Amy, mi prima, viene de Estados Unidos y se va a quedar a vivir en mi casa-Dijo John sonriente, se nota que se llevaba bien con su prima.**

**-Encantada -dijo acercándose a darle dos besos en la mejilla-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver –le susurró al oido sin que su primo se enterara.**

**Él solo sonrió.**


End file.
